


Crie pour moi

by Lyla0i



Category: Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves (1991)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24291850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir. Il sourit, son invité savait qu'il arrivait. Il avait hâte de jouer avec lui. [Event "premier et dernier mots" du forum "Papotage, Ecriture, Lecture et Bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net] Attention, warning M, OS violent ! (Will x OC)
Kudos: 1





	Crie pour moi

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> J'ai écrit cet texte dans le cadre de l'event "premier et dernier mots" du groupe Papotage, écriture, lecture et bonne humeur de fanfiction.net. Le principe est de proposer des paires de mots aux organisatrices de l'événement qui les répartis ensuite aux participants. Les mots donnés doivent servir de premier et de dernier mot dans un OS. Je suis tombée sur "PAS/CRI".
> 
> Je tiens à vous rappeler que je ne possède aucun des personnages, je les emprunte aux auteurs de la série.
> 
> Ce texte est violent et fait mention de tortures, il n'est pas classé M pour rien ! Âmes sensibles, abstenez-vous.
> 
> Merci à Nanthana14 (fanfiction.net/u/10072748/) pour ses corrections !
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Crie pour moi !

Ses pas résonnaient dans le couloir, ce qui le ravissait au plus haut point. Grâce à ça son invité savait qu'il arrivait et se préparait au moment intime qu'ils allaient partager à nouveau. Déjà la veille ils avaient passé de longues heures tous les deux. Il s'était appliqué, de manière passionnée, à le faire réagir, à découvrir ses points sensibles, ses petits secrets, à le faire crier sous ses doigts. Rien qu'à y repenser il se sentait animé par l'irrépressible envie de recommencer, de le découvrir d'avantage, d'entendre sa voix. Oh oui, il en frissonnait d'anticipation !

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, il repéra le jeune homme offert à ses volontés. Il ne put retenir un sourire appréciateur. Allongé, nu, son corps fin et pâle portait toujours les marques de leur rencontre de la veille. Ses cheveux blonds étaient éparpillés autour de son visage angélique. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir voir ses magnifiques yeux, cachés derrière les paupières closes.

Sa bouche forma un rictus amusé, il savait que son invité ne dormait pas. Il posa sa main gauche sur la jambe droite du jeune homme et remonta le long de son corps en flattant toutes les traces qu'il lui avait laissé invité frémit sous ses doigts et commença même à gémir par moment. Satisfait, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

"Je t'ai manqué ? " lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, sa main autour de la gorge découverte.

Le jeune homme frissonna, mais ne montra aucune autre réaction.

"Will réponds-moi !" Ordonna-t-il d'un souffle.

L'ancien voleur trembla davantage, mais ne répondit pas ni n'ouvrit les yeux.

Agacé l'homme mordit l'oreille de son invité et serra sa main autour de sa gorge. Will gémit bruyamment. Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche à la recherche d'air. Rapidement, il se mit à battre des membres malgré les liens qui le retenaient à son "lit".

L'homme le relâcha finalement, la bouche en sang, un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

"Es-tu prêt à me parler aujourd'hui ?" Demanda-t-il en enfonçant ses doigts dans les joues de Will pour le forcer à le regarder. Il savourait de lire l'appréhension dans les magnifiques émeraudes du jeune homme.

"Jamais" articula difficilement l'ancien voleur.

"J'espérais que tu dirais ça. "

L'homme jubilait, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leurs jeux de la veille. Il allait pouvoir le faire crier.

Il défit les liens de Will, et s'amusa de le voir tenter, sans espoir de réussite, de s'échapper. Son invité avait sursauté en se sentant libéré et était tombé au sol. Il rampait, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible avec l'homme tout en se dirigeant vers la porte.

L'homme rit.

Il savourait la combativité de son invité, ça ne rendait leurs jeux que plus savoureux. Il prit le temps de le laisser s'éloigner, colorant le sol sur son passage. Il se nourrissait de l'espoir naissant dans les yeux de l'ancien voleur, l'espoir de vivre. Espoir qu'il s'apprêtait à réduire méthodiquement en miettes…. tout comme le corps svelte déjà maltraité.

Quand il se fatigua de cette observation, il rejoignit le jeune homme en quelques enjambées et le saisit par les cheveux. Il le traîna dans un coin de la pièce où pendant une chaîne, savourant les gémissements qu'il provoquait chez son invité. Une fois sous la chaîne, il le lâcha et lui assena un violent coup de poing qui fit presque perdre conscience à Will.

Alors que l'ancien voleur était sonné, l'homme se saisit de ses bras et les attacha dans son dos avec la chaîne. Il s'éloigna ensuite pour faire tourner la poulie qui mit força Will à se redresser en gémissant. Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fut sur la pointe des pieds, la chaîne tirant ses bras en arrière et mettant tout son poids dans ses épaules et sa cage thoracique.

L'homme bloqua le mécanisme et observa son jouet. Des traces de fouet, de coups, et de couteaux recouvraient son corps. Certaines plaies saignaient encore, certains os formaient un angle étrange.

Avec un sourire sadique il se saisit d'un fouet dont les lanières étaient recouvertes d'épines de fer.

Le jeu pouvait commencer.

Le fouet claqua.

Dans sa tête Will supplia son frère de venir le sauver et malgré toute sa volonté, il ne put retenir ses cris.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà pour cet OS, et oui, il n'y aura pas de suite.
> 
> Laissez moi un avis par review s'il vous plaît !
> 
> À bientôt


End file.
